


Interrupted

by PiOneOneZero



Series: Pi's Voyager Drabbles & Shorts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiOneOneZero/pseuds/PiOneOneZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those passing unexpected moments that blindside you are where denial is hardest. Those are moments of true honesty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Red Alert! Bridge!

Captain. Commander.

Cool heads. Responsibility. Duty.

Jolt. Turbolift stopped.

Jolt. Stumbling.

Wall. Collide. Floor. Impact. Hard. Together.

Kathryn. Chakotay.

He above her; delicious pressure.

She below him; forbidden dream.

Skin, soft, so soft, so pale, red lips, red hair.

Strength; Strong arms, strong heartbeat, strong lines above strong eyes.

Eyes blue, eyes dark, eyes wide, heavy and liquid.

His breath. Her breath. His breath. Her breath. His breath. Her breath.

Scents mingling, familiar, safe. Not safe.

Fear, heat, desire, desperation.

Want; Need; But can't have. Can't have?

Jolt. Turbolift started.

Red Alert! Bridge!

Captain. Commander.

Scramble. Upright. Uniforms straightened.

Duty First. Always Duty First.

Moment Passed.


End file.
